leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
Full Relaunch * Global Splash Update |Latest = April 5th, 2016 |Release = |Related = |Prev = V6.7 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through, while changes that have been temporarily reverted will be moved to 'inactive changes'. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * SKT T1 Skins: ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) The following Summoner Icons have been added to the store: The following Ward skins have been added to the store: Global Splash Update The following splash arts have been updated to use the international version or have received some small changes: * - same as in 6.7 but with no blood * - same as in 6.7 but with no blood, Chinese loading screen not back tho * - make up removed, face change overall * * - pipe is back * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - some background changes * * * - ghouls are now green, axe no longer cropped off * * * * * * * * * * - missing Chinese loading screen * - more detail and some changes * * * - missing Chinese loading screen * * * * * * * * * * * * * - more details * * - blood removed * * * * - more details, spears added at the bottom * The following skins have received a new splash art: * * * * PVP.net ;Team Builder Draft * Chroma packs added. * Maximum potential duration of the new champion select experience reduced to 530 seconds from 720. ** Pick intent reduced to 20 seconds from 35. ** Ban phases reduced to 30 seconds from 40. (x6) ** Pick phases reduced to 30 seconds from 40. (x10) ** Final phase reduced to 30 seconds from 40. League Client Update Replay System *Updated assets. The official Replay system was pulled from the PBE almost a year ago and has not been heard from since, although was confirmed to be in development. While unconfirmed - the update to the assets could signify progress. League of Legends Champions ; - VISUAL & GAMEPLAY UPDATE * General ** Visual upgrade across all skins. ** New splash artwork for all skins. ** New voice over. ** New lore. ** New ability icons. ** Title changed to from . * Stats ** Attack Range increased to 150 from 125. ** Base Health reduced to 575 from . ** Base Health Regen reduced to 6 from . ** Base Mana reduced to 250 from . ** Mana Growth increased to 75 from 56. ** Base Mana Regen reduced to 5 from . ** Mana Regen Growth increased to 1 from . ** Base Armor reduced to 25 from . ** Armor Growth reduced to from . ** Base Attack Damage reduced to 55 from . * (Innate) ** Renamed . ** Number of empowered attacks increased to 2 from 1. ** Damage adjusted to (4 level)}} from . ** On-hit cooldown reduction reduced to |Reduced by cooldown reduction}} second from 2. *** On-hit cooldown reduction reducing his ultimate. *** On-hit cooldown reduction scales downward with CDR. *** On-hit cooldown reduction is increased to |Reduced by cooldown reduction}} seconds toward his cooldown. ** Taric gains bonus attack speed for the two attacks. * (Q) ** Taric expends all his current charges to heal himself and surrounding allied champion, as well as those surrounding his Bastion, for per charge. Taric can store up to 3 charges, for a maximum heal of . ** Cost: mana ** Recharge time: 15 seconds * (W) ** Taric and his Bastion's armor are increased by % of Taric's total Armor}}. ** Taric shields himself and the target allied champion for % of their maximum health}} for seconds and marks them as his Bastion, which lasts so long as they remain in range or Taric selects a new Bastion. Clones of Taric's abilities will originate from his Bastion, but the effects do not stack. *** Taric can target himself to gain a shield, which will remove his current Bastion. ** Cost: 60 mana ** Cooldown: 15 second cooldown * (E) ** Taric and his Bastion project beams of starlight toward the target location, which persists in the given direction for the next 1 second. After that time, the beams erupt dealing magic damage to enemies hit and stunning them for seconds. ** Cost: 60 mana ** Cooldown: 15 seconds * ® ** After a second delay, cosmic energy radiates outward from Taric and his Bastion, granting invulnerability to all allied champions hit for seconds. ** Cost: 100 mana ** Cooldown: seconds ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Movement speed increased to from . ; * ** First hit pellet reduced to 70-100 from 75-110. *** Subsequent pellets reduced to -33 from - . ** Critical strike pellets reduced to 6 from 8. ** Critical strike pellets spread reduced to a 15 degree angle from a 18 degree angle. ** Critical strike pellets deal 140% damage. ; * ** Armor reduction. ; * ** Armor/MR reduction increased to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Additional damage to minions and monsters reduced to from . * * Cooldown increased to seconds from 75 at all ranks. * Duration reduced to 7 seconds from 10. * Kills and assists time extension increased to 7 seconds from 4. ** Cooldown reduction reduced to 50% from 70%. ** to clarify champion takedown refresh the duration by 4 seconds instead of extending it. ; * ** Attack speed duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Cooldown increased to 14 seconds from 8. *** Cooldown begins on cast rather than when the buff expires. ** Love Tap extends the duration. ** While Strut is on cooldown, applying Love Tap reduces the remaining cooldown by 2 seconds. ; * ** Life steal increased to from . * ** Passive armor and MR increased to from . ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . Items ; * Health restore per half-second reduced to from . ** Total health restore reduced to 125 from 150. * Mana restore per half-second increased to from . ** Total Mana restore increased to 75 from 50. ; * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ; * AD reduced to 65 from 75. * Total cost reduced to from . V6.9 Sneak Peak ;;Components ; * Mana Font. *Grants Increases your Health Regeneration by 100% if your is lower than your . Increases your Mana Regeneration by 100% if your is lower than your . ; * Valor's Reward. *Grants 15% of damage taken from enemy champions is gained as Mana. 15% of Mana spent is gained as health, up to 25 health per expenditure. ; *Combine cost reduced to from . **Total cost reduced to from . * Spell vamp. * Damaging an enemy champion with a basic attack shocks them for bonus magic damage. 30 second cooldown, which is shared with other Hextech items. ; * + + = *Grants 25 ability power and 250 mana. *Grants Upon levelling up, restores over 3 seconds. ; *Total cost increased to from . *Health increased to 250 from 200. *Magic resistance reduced to 30 from 35. ; * +25% base mana regeneration. *Grants Refunds 25% of Mana spent. This passive is kept in all upgrades. ;;Finished Items ; * + + + = *Ability power reduced to 60 from 70. *Magic resist increased to 60 from 50. *Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. *Aura no longer affects minions. *Reduction changed to from 20 at all times. ; * renamed . **Now additionally refunds 25% of Mana spent. ; * + + = *Ability power reduced to 40 from 60. *Mana regeneration reduced to 75% from 100%. * Mana regeneration on takedown. *Grants Gains 15% of premitigation damage dealt to champions as Blood charges, up to . Healing or shield another ally consumes Blood charges to heal them for the charges consumed, up to the original effect amount. *Grants Increases your Health Regeneration by 100% if your is lower than your . Increases your Mana Regeneration by 100% if your is lower than your . ; * + + = *Health reduced to 300 from 500. ; * + + = *Grants +80 ability power, +300 health and +400 mana. *Grants 15% of damage taken from enemy champions is gained as Mana. 15% of Mana spent is gained as health, up to 25 health per expenditure. *Grants Fires a spray of icy bolts, dealing magic damage to enemies hit and slowing them by 65% that decays over seconds. 30 second cooldown, which is shared with other Hextech items. ; *Combine cost increased to from . **Total cost reduced to from . *Active named . **Damage changed to 300 from 150 . **Damage is now dealt instantaneously instead of as a projectile. *Cooldown is shared with other Hextech items. ; * + + = *Grants +300 health, +80 ability power and +10% cooldown reduction. *Grants Dashes 300 units in a direction (1200 speed) and then unleashes a nova of fireballs that deal magic damage to enemies hit. Full circle that expands outwards, similar to . Fireballs beyond the first deal only 15% damage. 30 second cooldown, which is shared with other Hextech items. ; *Awe now additionally refunds 25% of Mana spent. ; *Mana regeneration increased to 150% from 100%. *Grants Increases your Health Regeneration by 100% if your is lower than your . Increases your Mana Regeneration by 100% if your is lower than your . ; * + + = * +400 mana. * +100% base mana regeneration. ; *Grants 15% of damage taken from enemy champions is gained as Mana. 15% of Mana spent is gained as health, up to 25 health per expenditure. ; * + + = *Base ability power reduced to 60 from 80. *Base mana reduced to 300 from 400. *Mana growth reduced to 10 from 40. *Grants 15% of damage taken from enemy champions is gained as Mana. 15% of Mana spent is gained as health, up to 25 health per expenditure. ; *Combine cost reduced to from . Total cost unchanged. *Magic resistance reduced to 55 from 70. *Health regeneration increased to 200% from 150. *Healing amplifier increased to 25% from 20%. ; *Removed. ; * + + = *Ability power reduced to 70 from 100. *Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. *Active cooldown increased to 120 from 90. Masteries ; * Cooldown increased to 30 from 25. ; * Every 3 seconds in combat against enemy champions. * Every 4 seconds in combat. ; * Biscuits restore changed to 15 health and mana instantly from 20 health and 10 mana instantly. Maps ;Summoner's Rift * Taric's Hammer has been added to SR Red Side Shopkeeper's Barrel. This hint towards his rework. ;Unknown Announcer Pack * The following "Announcer" lines have been added to the client, in the same style as the Ancient Ascendant. The speaker is . The map/game mode the announcements are connected to are currently unknown. ** "I'm running out of heroes." ** "I wish they'd give up trying to stop me, but I can understand their position." ** "Well, that wasn't the hero." ** "They try to knock me down, but I have a low center of gravity." ** "I got lucky. You'll get me next time." ** "Annnddd, my search continues." Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in the upcoming cycle. Mid Year Mage Update (see here for more information) :Note that "the big six" (now seven) are merely those champions whose project scopes have been deemed so large that they will require visual support and that the support has been granted. Other immobile mages may receive lower scope changes. Annie was previously slated for the latter category, but additional support was required. Other champions, such as Swain and Ryze, have been deemed to have scopes too large for a shared project and will receive individual reworks at some point instead. * - Improve passive clarity; make her E something she wants to cast; move some of R's burst into Tibber's persistent threat. * - Identify a niche beyond "deals AOE damage"; make his ultimate less frustrating for both Brand and his opponent. * - Remove overlap between Q and W; improve the relationship between Q and E; new innate. ** Stats *** Base movement speed increased to 340 from 335. *** Base mana regeneration increased to 12.5 from 6. ** (I) *** Cassiopeia cannot purchase Boots and instead gains 9 Movement Speed per level ( ). ** (W) *** Miasma's no longer deals damage. *** Miasma's now Grounds enemies, preventing them from casting movement abilities. "Movement abilities" would refer to any dash, blink, teleports or any other form of movement displacement (E.g.: ). *** Now deals damage as a persistent area of effect. *** Damage reduced. *** reduced. *** Targeting/affected area changed. Leaked tooltip mentions "multiple clouds". ** (E) *** Cooldown reset versus . *** Now deals bonus damage versus . *** Heals for a percentage of the damage dealt. *** Damage reduced. *** Cooldown reduced to 1 second from 5. * - Make Voidlings more important to AP builds; make him feel less like a burst caster. * - New "researching" minigame; more geometry. * - Address Tides of Blood; play-up Blood Lord/Mage theme. * - Make her plants more integral, rather than tacked on damage over time; reduce her burst; new innate. ;Mount Targon * Event in progress. * Featured champions: , , , , and . References Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed